Don't Be Such a Baby!
by WarriorCatKowalski
Summary: Long story short, Kowalski ends up getting turned into a baby by his own invention because of Private, now the young penguin has to try and fix him with Marlene and Rico,and also... Skipper can't find out because Private had been trying to make HIM a baby
1. Chapter 1

Don't Be Such a Baby: Chapter 1

_Sweet innocent Naïve Private…_

Kind of what Private's nickname was in Skipper's eyes. Private was always looked at like he was so young. He had completed the whole Graveyard Eight thing. He had enjoyed the whole song and everything, but the best part was getting his promotion. Although nothing changed after that day… Skipper still treated him the same. Private looked to his side and saw Skipper enjoying his coffee, Rico was with his doll, and Kowalski… where was Kowalski? He must still be in his lab. Private got up and walked towards the door of Kowalski's lab. "Where are you going Private?" _What am I his DAUGHTER? _Private thought annoyed. "I'm just going to see Kowalski" Skipper nodded absent minded. _If you don't care so much, then why do you bother asking? _Private sighed, and opened the door of the lab. "Oh, hi Private." Kowalski was sitting at his lab table. "Um, Kowalski… why is there a piece of cheese on your table?" Private said eyeing the piece of cheese on the table. Kowalski smiled, "you see these little pellets?" Private sat at the table too and saw small brown pellet type objects on the table too. "One of them is inside the cheese. And this little guy." Kowalski raised up a mouse, is going to eat it." Private looked at the mouse suspiciously, "I got nothing else to do" The mouse said. Private nodded slowly, "what will it do?" Kowalski paused, "not sure…" The mouse took the piece of cheese and put it in its mouth. Nothing happened. "Depending on the body size it will take a different amount of time to take effect. The mouse is small so it shouldn't take long." The mouse shook its head. "It tastes really weird…" Private widened his eyes, "did it just get younger?" The mouse looked a bit younger… then it got younger, and younger… Private giggled, "it turns things into babies!" Kowalski picked up the little mouse. "WAAAAA!" Kowalski gave him another piece of cheese. The little creature didn't even have teeth so it just sucked on the cheese. Kowalski took it, and put it in a glass cage. Private squinted into the cage, "is that Jiggles?" Kowalski laughed nervously "uh… hehe… I can explain that…" Private smiled. "No need…" He paced a bit. "Is it… reversible?" Kowalski shook his head, "probably not. But now that I know what it does I should be able to make a cure really soon" Private smiled, "I'll… see you later Kowalski…" Private dashed out. Kowalski put his flippers on his hips and knelt down beside the cage. "You think he's hiding something guys?" Jiggles made a gurgling sound and the baby mouse giggled. "I don't understand that kid either…" Kowalski said smiling.

Private came out of Kowalski's lab, and turned on the TV. "How'd it go Private?" Skipper asked. Private smiled, "It went great! Kowalski's working on a new invention, it's nearly done. He said to keep it a secret for now, but I think it will help us a lot." Skipper smiled, and looked back at the newspaper. Private smiled. _It's sure to help everyone. I believe it will help Skipper mostly to be exactly. _Private smiled to himself, _once he understands how it feels to be… Naïve… and INNOCENT… he'll understand how I feel every day…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes! I believe I have completed the antidote!" Kowalski said. Private smiled, and as Kowalski turned around, he snatched one of the original pellets and left the lab. "I just have to run some tests... Private?" The younger penguin had left. Kowalski shook his head and sighed. "Sometimes I think that boy has too much energy in him..."

Private put the pellet inside a fish. "Skipper!" He called. Skipper looked around, "oh, what is it Private?" Private smiled and handed him the fish. "Your just such a good leader" Private said. Skipper smiled, he loved complaments. "Well thats nice of you Private, why dont all the group share it." A thorn seemed to hit Private in the chest. "W- what?" Skipper smiled, "you guys have worked hard, Rico!" Rico looked up. "Lunch is served"

Private sat nervously his foot tapping anxiousl on the chair. Rico did his usual stunts with his knives, and cut the fish into four peices. Which slice had the pellet? Private thought. I should have seen this coming, maybe I DO need to bbe constntly watched. Thoughts spinning in Private's head, he slipped his peice into his mouth slowly. No bad taste... the mouse had said it had tasted weird, but Private didn't taste anything... so he didn't have the peice... but who did?

Private sat infront of the TV nervously rocking back and forth. Kowalski had said that the effects took longer depending on how large the creature was... penguins were bigger then mice... so it would take long right? Kowalski was holding his stomach. "Uugh that fish doesn't agree with me. Rico smiled and motioned for Kowalski to go to his lab, Rico went in the lab too. Private paused... "bad stomach... oh dear." Skipper sighed "well today is rather slow. Im gonna go do some recon." As soon as Skipper left Privat shot up and went into Kowalski's lab. Rico had this look of shock on his face, and sure enough on the ground was a penguin hatchling. Private raced over to where the anidote was. And gasped in horror as he read the note put on the table:

ANTIDOTE INNCOMPLETE

Private turned around. Baby Kowalski looked up with moist eyes, "WAAHHH!" Private was lost, but Rico spat out a pasifier, and gave it to Kowalski. The little hatchling sucked on it, and put up his arms. Rico had this look of pity on his face, and he picked Kowalski up. Private sighed, he was so cute... but who would complete the anidote? Rico motioned for Private to sit down and looked at him with expectancy. "Ok... this is what happened..." Private started. 


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Be Such a Baby: Chapter 3

Rico nodded slowly. Who could have known Private would have been so sneaky, but then of course his plan had not worked the way Private had hoped. "Could you do one thing for me though Rico?" Private asked, Rico nodded confused yet intrigued. Kowalski struggled a bit, and Rico set him down. "Skipper can't know about this EVER" Rico paused, "wha!" Private felt uneasy but he continued, "If Skipper found out he would treat me even more like a naive immature kid then he does now!" Rico gave him an accusing look, but before he could say anything there was a loud crash. "SMASH!" Baby Kowalski laughed. He was in the middle of what appeared to be metal parts of projects Kowalski had been working on. Private let out a nervous whimper, and ran over to Kowalski. Rico had a smug expression on his face as Private picked Kowalski up. "Boy penguins deal with this all the time right? Do you know how to take care of a baby penguin once it hatches?" Private said. Rico just stared at the younger penguin and baby Kowalski. Private sighed, "I think we're going to need some help…"

"You… YOU guys of all the zoo animals are asking for my help?" Marlene stuttered. Rico nodded, and Private continued. " We… well I kind of turned-" "Oh! Isn't he a little bundle of precious!" Marlene exclaimed. Private turned and saw Marlene scoop Kowalski up and hold him in her arms. "Who's this little guy? He's so adorable!" Private turned to Rico, but the weapons penguin gave him a light push, motioning for him to continue. With a sigh Private turned to Marlene, "I… I turned Kowalski into a baby penguin, and me and Rico need your help to take care of him while we try to fix him!" Private blurted out quickly. Marlene looked back and forth between Private and Kowalski for a while. Kowalski giggled a bit, "silly!" Marlene put him down and gave Private and Rico a confused look, "well… well first of all, I think that even though Kowalski is a penguin, he doesn't have a mom so if … you two are going to take care of him, he should probably have a diaper on…" Marlene started. Rico coughed up a diaper. Private looked at him, astounded, "Why do you have a diaper?" Rico shrugged, and Marlene put the diaper on Kowalski. The little penguin hopped around a bit, he didn't like the diaper very much. Rico chuckled a bit and looked Kowalski in the eye with a comical face. Kowalski scowled at him and latched himself onto Rico's beak. Rico shook his head around and tried to un-attach Kowalski from his beak. The little penguin wouldn't let go, and Rico could spit anything out since Kowalski was keeping his mouth shut. "Private! Rico! Kowalski!" A voice said. "It's Skippa!" Private said. Marlene gave him a confused look, "Skipper can't know about this!" Marlene, Rico, and Private panicked. Rico managed to rip Kowalski off his beak, and then he hid the little penguin the same place he hid his weapons… in his stomach. Private gave a squeak of horror, but that's when Skipper walked in. "Rico? Private? What are you doing in Marlene's place?" The three animals exchanged glances and Rico and Private pushed Marlene towards Skipper. She shot them an angry glance, but Private gave her a begging face, and pointed towards Rico's belly. _I'll do it for the baby penguin that is trapped in a psychos stomach _Marlene thought. "Well…" She started. "That… That is a VERY good question Skipper…. They… were here…" Skipper gave her a suspicious glance. Private stepped forward, "we were helping her think about installing a game room! In… the secret room Kowalski had found when we were searching for the lost treasure of the Golden Squirrel!" Rico nodded in the background, "a-ha!" Skipper raised an eyebrow, "where's Kowalski?" The Marlene continued off of Private's words, "Kowalski… is… down… in the secret room…." She looked at Private, and he motioned for her to continue. "He… is… he is down in the secret room… MEASURING THE SIZES! Yeah… he's measuring the sizes of the room to… install the games!" Skipper seemed to buy it. "Well… I can help-" "NO!" Private said. "Why not?" Skipper pressed. "Because… you… have to enter this into Skipper's log, and make more training exercises for us!" Private said. "And when we're done here the boys will be back Skipper, I promise!" Marlene added quickly, "ok! Bye now!" Marlene said pushing Skipper out . Skipper turned slowly. "Something strange is going on here… and I'm gonna find out what it is… but for now… I'll leave." He then left, and as soon as he disappeared into the HQ, Private turned to Rico quickly. "SPIT HIM OUT!" Jumping on Rico's back and hitting the weapon penguin's stomach, Private let a gasp of relief out when Kowalski flew out of Rico's mouth. Unfortunately for Marlene he landed in her arms. Kowalski laughed. "That is soooo gross…"


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Be Such a Baby: Chapter 4

"Don't EVER do that again!" Private said as his pulse slowed back to normal pace. Marlene was quickly repeating "ew ew ew ew ew" as she wiped Baby Kowalski clean. Rico chucked softly as Kowalski laughed and smeared his mucus covered flipper on Marlene's cheek. "You so owe me big time" Marlene growled. Rico stopped chuckling and gave Kowalski a tiny high flipper. "I think I'm startin to like this guy" Rico smirked. Private had a small smile on his face, but pushed his laughter away, who was going to fix Kowalski? "Marlene? You're almost as good as Kowalski at science stuff right?" Marlene nodded slowly. "Maybe you can complete the antidote Kowalski had been working on! I'll go with you so that I can help you get around Skipper." Marlene looked around and whispered into Privates ear, "you're going to leave Kowalski with RICO?" Private shot a side glance to Rico and Kowalski. "That's a risk we're going to have to take" Marlene seemed un-easy, but finally seemed to except the choice. "Rico" She said. Rico turned. "You're going to stay with Kowalski while me and Private try and complete the antidote to Kowalski's invention. Rico raised his eyebrows "wha?" He opened his mouth to comply but Marlene cut him off, "take good care of him and DONT eat him again" Marlene said and with that she grabbed Private and went of to the HQ, not wanting to have an argument with Rico. Rico grunted, and looked at Kowalski. "Vroom Vroom?" Rico grunted. Kowalski laughed and clapped his flippers together, and little fluffy chick feathers fell to the ground. Rico smiled and picked Kowalski up. Heading towards secret garage hidden in the zoo. Putting Kowalski in the seat next to him, Rico got in front of the wheel. Rico put the key in and the engine roared to life.

"Don't break anything in Kowalski's lab!" Skipper called. "Ok!" Private said. He closed the door of Kowalski's lab and sighed nervously. Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Private what's the matter?" The penguin gave her a suprised look. "We left a BABY with Rico. Not just any baby, KOWALSKI, turned INTO a baby! What if something horrible happens to him?" Marlene took a deep breath, "yeah... that may not have been such a good idea, but we have to have somebody watching him, and Rico wouldn't be very good at helping me with science stuff. We have to trust him" Private nodded slowly, and Marlene put a paw around the penguins shoulder, "besides, how badly could Rico mess up BABY SITTING?"

"WEEEEE!" Kowalski giggled. Rico drove around the zoo, through every habitat except the penguin's habitat for the safety of not letting Skipper find out about Kowalski. "WHOOO HOOOO!" Rico shouted. He came closer to a sloped wall. The car scaled the wall perfectly, but as it came down from the top, and made an impact with the floor, Rico stopped the car. Kowalski flew out of his seat. _Maybe it would have been a good idea to put a seat belt on him... _Rico thought.

"You know Maurice, I really miss little J.J. he hardly ever visits anymore." Julien sat up, "MAURICE! Get me a baby so that I will not miss J.J. so much." Maurice gave Julien a shocked look, "where am I going to get a BABY? What is one just gonna... FALL OUT OF THE SKY or something?" Maurice said, sarcasticly putting his arms out. That's when Kowalski fell into Maurice's arms. Julien looked up with glee. "Maurice how did you do that?" The ring-tailed lemur took Kowalski in his arms. "I'm going to name you-" Julien paused, "wait... I already have a Julien Junior..." Kowalski put his flippers on Julien's shoulder's and looked behind the lemur, "Wico?" he said, trying to pronounce Rico. Julien rolled his eyes, and held the penguin up, "No, that is a silly name you silly baby. I'll name you later." Julien said.

...

Private and Marlene stood at the entrance of Marlene's cave. Rico was sitting on Marlene's bed with a guilty look on his face. "Rico..." Private started, "where is Kowalski?"


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Be Such a Baby: Chapter 5

"HOW DO YOU LOSE A BABY PENGUIN?" Private said. Rico shrugged and laughed nervously, "vroom vroom?" he said. Marlene shook her head, "let's just go look for him..."

"Don't you think it's a little odd for a baby penguin to fall out of the sky your majesty?" Maurice asked Julien. The ring-tailed lemur put Kowalski on the smoothie table, "Of COURSE it's ODD Maurice, I, as KING, deserve... um... wait that didn't come out the way I thought it would..." "Kowalski! KOWALSKI!" A voice called. Maurice looked over the side of the lemur habitat. "You're looking for the smart penguin?" He asked Marlene, Private, and Rico as they came into view. Private had a nervous look on his face, "Yeah... you can say that..." "Have you seen a baby?" Marlene put in. Maurice raised his eyebrows, "well... one kinda... fell out of the sky..." Marlene and Private gave Rico accusing looks, "vroom vroom..." Rico repeated sadly. Private looked back at Maurice, "do you still know where he is?" "MAURICE! Who are you talking to?" Julien called. "Wico?" Kowalski asked. Marlene smiled, and entered the lemur habitat after Private and Rico. When Kowalski saw Rico he ran over to the older penguin, but when Kowalski was half way towards Rico Julien picked him up. "No you silly baby I'm right over here." Rico growled, and snatched Kowalski from the lemur. "Wico!" Kowalski squealed. Rico smiled, but his smile was soon wiped from his face.

"You do know I can see the whole lemur habitat from the HQ right guys?" A voice said. "SKIPPA! Wh- what are you doing here?" Private gasped. "I came when I saw three of my men, Marlene, the lemurs... and a baby penguin, having a chat in the lemur habitat." Skipper walked up to Rico, "why is my weapons man holding a baby penguin, and where is Kowalski?" Private and Marlene exchanged a glance, and Rico took Kowalski over to the smoothie table. Private took a deep breath, "Kowalski's new invention... turns people into babies..." before he could finish Skipper's eyes widened. He exchanged glances between Private and Rico over and over. "That's... Kowalski...?" He said. Skipper got this look on his face like he was holding in an explosion of anger, but fortunately Julien caused a distraction for him. "WHAT!" Julien cried. He ran over to where Rico was and took Kowalski in his arms. "You are the smarty penguin? You LIED to me! Why have you betrayed me!" He cried. Julien was now on his knees holding Kowalski up in the air. Kowalski looked at him with wet eyes, "I'm sowry!" He said, about to cry. Rico gave a guilty looking Julien an accusing look, and took Kowalski back in his flippers; turning away from Julien he fell under the angry gaze of Skipper for a moment but his gaze soon landed on Private. "You kept this from me! I'm your leader and you keep the biggest thing in the world from me!" Private guiltily sagged his shoulders. "I didn't know what to do..." Skipper seemed to regret his words a little. "Meanie!" Kowalski said. Rico chuckled, and Skipper gave him an unimpressed look. Sighing, Skipper continued, "Do you have any idea how to fix this?" Skipper asked Private. Private gave a humorous yet thankful look at Baby Kowalski, "me and Marlene are working on the anditote, all we need is people to watch Kowalski." Skipper looked at Kowalski and sighed, "can, do Private" Private smiled, and he and Marlene went off to the HQ.

Skipper turned to Rico and the lemurs, "so... anyone know how to properly take care of a baby?" All the boys looked around. "Nu-uh!" Kowalski giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Be Such a Baby: Chapter 6

"Ok, so none of you silly billy's know how to take care of babies." Julien said, "but I know EXACTLY how to be taking care of the babies." "No you don't!" Maurice said. "Of course I do you chunky monkey!" Julien laughed. Skipper took Kowalski in his flippers. "I don't think you know EXACTLY what you're talking about ring-tail..." Kowalski squirmed violently, and Skipper put him down, "you meanie! Say your sowry!" Laughter filled the air and Skipper's cheeks turned bright red. "I'm sorry..." The laughter grew louder, and Skipper looked away embarassed as Kowalski waddled of triumphantly. Skipper regained his pride and quieted them down, "ok... it wasn't that funny!" Rico was literally on the floor laughing. "Ok... ok..." Julien laughed. "now this baby penguin has earned my kingly approval... wait... where did he go?" Everyone stopped laughing and looked around. "I see the penguin!" Mort said. "He's on the edge of the habitat!" Maurice cried. Rico slid over to the edge and grabbed him. "See. THAT's bad carma for laughing at me" Skipper said. "You guys got scared. If we're going to watch Kowalski we will have to take shifts." Everyone nodded except for Julien. "Do these... SHIFTS mean that I will not be with the baby all the time, because I think I am the only one fit for this job." "No ring-tail!" Skipper growled, "truthfully I don't think you should even HAVE a shift" "Well I think that YOU do not deserve a shift" "Well I think you shouldn't even have known about Kowalski in the first place." "Well you-" "QUIET!" Maurice shouted. Rico smiled annd brought Kowalski over to the lemurs and Skipper, and put him down. "How do we take care of him if we can't agree?" Maurice said. "Smootie!" Kowalski giggled. Julien smiled, "oh! You want a kingly baby smooch? Ok, I kiss babies all the time!" Rico pushed him away from Kowalski, "SmooTHIE" He grunted. The lemurs and penguins headed for the smoothie table.

BOOM! Marlene coughed. "Ok... that didn't work..." She said. Private sighed. "We have to make the antidote, so let's just try another one..." Private said coughing too. Marlene sighed too, "you know when you were nervous about Rico babysitting Kowalski? Well... now I'm even more worried about who's babysitting Kowalski. I mean... yeah there's alot of people but that doesn't really matter if Julien and Skipper are in the same group... and then Rico's there too..." Private rolled his eyes, "I'm sure they'll be mature about this! How badly could they mess it up?" Marlene's eyes widened, "that's what I told you..."

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" "Please, PLEASE be quiet!" Maurice begged Kowalski. "WAAAAAAA!" Kowalski wailed. "Julien just give him the blue cup!" Skipper said. "But the king wants the blue cup! He can have the green cup!" "WAAAAAAAAAA!" Julien put his face in his palm, "FINE! Here, you can have the blue cup!" "WAAAA-" Kowalski giggled, and took the cup. "He, hey! Even as a baby Kowalski's smarter than ring-tail" Skipper laughed. Kowalski giggled again, and sucked up his smoothie. Julien sighed and drank his own smoothie, "he's got craftsmenship I'll give him that." "hahaha!" Kowalski clapped. "I can't believe I forgot my wallet!" A voice said. "ALICE!" Skipper said. "Rico we have to get to the penguin habitat!" Rico grabbed Kowalski and the three headed off to the penguin habitat. Private and Marlene popped out. "WE FINISHED!" Private cried. "ALICE!" Skipper said. Marlene jumped into the water and Alice passed by with her wallet now in hand. But for some reason she stopped. She looked at the penguins puzzled. She walked away but came back with a board. Entering the habitat the penguins were completly puzzled, but then it hit Private. "Kowalski!" He cried. But it was too late Alice took Kowalski in her hands and left the habitat. "I don't remember a penguin chick..." She muttered. "MY BABY!" Private cried. Marlene, Rico, and Skipper looked at him in shock. "Sorry... force of habit..." He muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Be Such a Baby: Chapter 7

The three penguins slid in the shadows of Alice's office building. Looking through the window they saw Alice writing something down in a notepad. "Over there!" Skipper said. Baby Kowalski was on Alice's table, playing with a pencil. "I told you one of them was a female, John" Alice said. Private had a shocked look on his face, "she thinks we hatched Kowalski!" Private exclaimed. "I am NOT a female!" Skipper growled clearly discusted, and the three penguins slipped into the building. "Wico! Skippy!" Kowalski said. "He still doesn't know my name" Private said. "You can be disappointed about it later Private, right now we have to get Kowalski out of here." Skipper muttered. "I know... I know!... Oh... that I didn't know... ok I'll get him ready" Alice turned and the three penguins hid. "Aleece" Kowalski laughed. "He knows her name too!" Private whispered. Skipper slapped him irritated, and Alice picked up Kowalski. "You think she'd find it weird that he has a diaper on" Skipper said.

"Yeah... yeah... Hoboken zoo has one open spot? I'll send him in. She walked with Kowalski in her arms. As she passed the lemur habitat Julien looked up. "It is the baby sciency penguin!" Julien exclaimed. Kowalski was looking around, he seemed to now some-what understand his situation and had a frightened look on his face. "Wico? Skippy?" "Teh Penguin is in trouble! Shouldn't we help teh penguin?" Mort asked. "Yes! We have to save the baby sciency penguin! Come Maurice, i have an idea!"

"She's going to send him to Hoboken!" Private wailed. "Don't worry Private, I'm not planning on losing my liuetenant today" Skipper smiled. Rico whistled and pointed to where Alice was. She was getting a truck closer to her and had a frightened Kowalski shaking in her hands. Next her was a box. The box read:

LIVE CARGO, HANDLE WITH CARE

Alice opened the box and placed Kowalski inside. "NOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO!" Kowalski struggled in Alice's arms. She shushed him angerly and put him in the box. Closing the top she was about to load the box but Private threw a rock behind her. Alice turned around and paused. "We have to distract her!" Skipper nodded and and the three penguins went out. "Rico, you go-" "SKIPPA LOOK!" Private cried. Alice had only paused for a few seconds and then she had picked up the box, and placed it into the truck. "Kowalski!" Skipper cried. But Kowalski didn't even let out so much as a weep. Skipper jumped towards the truck but it went off. "NO!" Skipper cried. Private put his head in his flippers, "Kowalski's gone! And it's all my fault!" Skipper paused and Rico shook his head sadly. "What?" Skipper said. "The thing that caused all this... it was in the fish that I gave you" Skipper widened his eyes and Private continued, "I... I was upset that you always treated me like a child... I couldn't stand it anymore!" Skipper sighed letting his anger pass, and letting out his compassion. He put a flipper on Private's shoulder. "Private... I just treat you like that because... because I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Private looked up, "you're the youngest member of the group... and I'm the leader. I feel that I'm the one that should set an example for you. If anything happened to you... it would be on my head." Private smiled shyly, and Rico smiled too. "awwwww!"

"Hello silly penguins!" Julien said, Skipper gave him an angry look. "If your here to see Kowalski... he's not here anymore..." Rico looked down sadly. "Yes... I suppose that is true... now all you have is this gift I got you penguins." Mort and Maurice carried a box to the penguins. "What is this?" Skipper growled. "Well... remeber that time with the phony fish cakes?" Private raised in eyebrow, "you got us phony fish cakes?" Private asked. Julien smiled, "well I did get you that, but just like when we had that little problem with the fish cakes and the real fish it seems I switched the insides with another box... now all you have for a gift is..." Julien opened the box, and out waddled Kowalski. "KOWALSKI!" The penguins cried. Private scooped up Kowalski, and hugged him. "Private" Kowalski smiled. "Ring-tail you did it!" Skipper cried. Julien smiled, "yes, I usually do." Julien smirked.

...

"And you had to wear a diaper!" Marlene laughed, and pinched Kowalski's cheeks, "you were so CUTE!" Kowalski frowned, and everyone laughed. " I'm never going to live this down am I?" He groaned. "You can hope you will!" Skipper said, putting a friendly arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer, "and then maybe you just might be able to" Everyone laughed again and Kowalski shook his head and smirked. "Wanna fish Skipper?" Skipper smiled, and ate the fish. "It kind of tastes weird..." Private looked at Kowalski with a smirk on his face, "you didn't!" Marlene held back her laughter as, in a few minutes Skipper turned into a baby penguin. Private smiled un-controllably. Kowalski looked over to him, "don't say I never do anything for you Private."

THE END


End file.
